


My Fake Boyfriend

by Alchery



Series: Ice Cream Agreement [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, inspired by a frostcup mini comic the came across my dash on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchery/pseuds/Alchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this off a strip comic I found on tumblr and there were asks for a fic about it. I posted the fic on the post, but I have it on here, too.</p><p>Hiccup slips up and tells his parents that he has a boyfriend. Primarily, it's Jack. One-Shot...or not. Read new end note on chapter one for more!</p><p>Updates will happen when they happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random fic I did at 1:30 in the morning based on this frostcup strip comic post because I had the stupidest thought that this deserves to become a one-shot fic. So here you are. I have brought it from tumblr to here.
> 
> Please not that I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Literally. Idea wasn't even mine, I just made it into a fic because people wanted it to become a fic and no one (( as far as I know )) made into a fic. I have posted the link to the original artist's original post.
> 
> There probably won't be a sequel to this unless the artist makes one...maybe.
> 
> Edit: Okay, I got some private messages via my tumblr including a comment asking if I could continue writing this. The only real way I will continue to write this as a full on fic, is if you guys give enough comments - not private messages - for me to go to the artist and ask for permission to continue writing the story.
> 
> The plot isn't really my idea even though she would like more "Let's fake it!" AU's out there. I don't want to swoop in and steal the thunder from her when it was her strip comic that inspired this. If I get what I think is a suitable amount of comments, I'll message her and ask if I can base an entire fic based off her comic.
> 
> Deal guys?
> 
> Deal.

"Tell me why I have to do this again?"

"My dad keeps trying to set me up with one of the twins - if I don’t like Ruffnut, then I’m better off with Tuffnut. Honestly, I don’t like guys, but since he thinks I have no real chance worth anyone else…myself included for that matter, if I’m at least gonna at least pretend to go out with another guy, I’d rather it be you than anyone else!" Hiccup explained as the two of them headed towards the exit doors of the high school.

"Not a three way kinda guy?" Jack smirked.

"Don’t even joke about that, please." The brown haired teen sighed and putting one hand on the door and the other up on the albino’s shoulder. "Now listen…My dad, heee’s…" Hiccup tried to find a word that would describe him without scaring the poor, unknowing teen whom he barely knew himself. "Up front about everything."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup in confusion. “Okay…? And why am I doing this again?” His blue eyes did a side glance at the other teen’s hand on the door. Hiccup was hesitating and Jack didn’t know why, but he felt nervous about it. Hiccup wasn’t telling him something.

The Nordic cleared his throat nervously. “W-Well…” He opened the door quickly, and in one swift motion, wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Ikindatoldhimthatyou’remyboyfriendbutIwasinapanic!”

Jack completely missed what Hiccup said, not because he had said it so fast, but because of what he saw. His dad.

Hiccup’s dad.

Hiccup’s dad, who stood there very seriously in front of what he assumed to be his big, black, and very expensive car.

He didn’t know that Hiccup’s dad, who stood there very seriously in front of what he assumed to be his big, black, and very expensive car, was the one and only Stoic - the most famous quarter back in the entire high school generations later. The albino never played, but everyone in school knew of him. No one had beat any of his set school records. _No one._

Jack was frozen stiff until Hiccup quickly pushed him forward towards the menacing looking man. He was scared. Jack looked like less than a simple toothpick next to the large man that could easily be crushed by a single bat of his eye.

"Hi dad…!" Hiccup said a little nervously himself.

"Hiccup." Stoic said simply. "This him?" He said, pointing to the still frozen teen.

"Yep this is him! My boyfriend." Hiccup said, motioning his hand in a presenting manner. He noticed Jack was shocked to see his dad. grabbing his shoulder tighter, he yanked Jack close to him to snap him out of his daze. And it worked. "Jack and I…uh…" He began, looking up as if he were an embarrassed lover. In truth, he was worried his dad wouldn’t believe it. "Yeah, we’re in love…"

Stoic raised an eyebrow at the two of them and crossed his arms. “Is that so, Jack?”

"Uh…" Jack’s eyes went from Stoic to Hiccup, questioning him on what he should do now. He had never had a relationship before - he wasn’t even sure what way he swung for that matter!

Hiccup’s eyes pleaded with him. “C’mon, just go with it.” they read. The small smile, he knew, was a bit forced yet encouraged him enough to try and think of something. Jack swallowed. “Uh…” He looked back at the tall, brute looking man and gave a small, shy wave. “Hi.” God he was nervous! It was be killed or be killed - either way, he lost.

Stoic stood there and stared at them for a good few moment before giving a small smile and letting his arms down in a finally not so I’m-gonna-kill-you way. “Well then! It’s nice to finally meet ya, Jack! I’d shake yer hand, but I don’ want to break it!” He chuckled in good humor. “I’ve done that a couple times on accident and I don’ think Hiccup would like if I broke his boyfriend’s hand! Let’s head home, son!” Stoic turned around and headed to the other side of the car.

Hiccup relaxed a bit and let out a sigh of relief. He gave Jack’s shoulder a squeeze and muttered, “I will buy you one hundred ice creams.”

Jack glared at Hiccup. “You are so dead after this.” He muttered back bitterly.

"Oh, son!" Stoic called from over the car, half way in the door. Hiccup and Jack both looked at the tall man. He had a smile on his face. "If you want, Jack can come along, too! Yer mother is making dinner tonight!" With that, and a happy laugh, Stoic got in the car.

They looked back at each other, Jack a blank look on his face. “Make that a million ice creams.”

**Author's Note:**

> High guys! So this end note is actually an update to this. I decided to make this into a full on story that I would like to update when I have massive writers block for my other two long fics that I have going, rather than a one-shot. I have literally looked over this fic multiple times when I get on here to do my own reading and for updates and such and have always contemplated turning this into a full on fic.
> 
> So I have caved and am now writing the second chapter out of I don't know how many chapters that will be updated to this story.
> 
> As for the link for the post I found on tumblr, I am going to update the link for that on here when I post the second chapter...and as soon as I find that post that is buried deep within my blog because when I posted this, I had no idea how to post a link on here. Still don't, so some help would be wonderful!


End file.
